


sunset secrets

by fairkosmos



Series: shine bright, once more [2]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997)
Genre: Beach Holidays, Costa del Sol (Compilation of FFVII), Cuddling & Snuggling, Day At The Beach, F/F, Fluff, Getting to Know Each Other, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:08:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26551873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairkosmos/pseuds/fairkosmos
Summary: Reaching Costa del Sol, the group takes advantage of the sunny weather to spend their time at the beach. The last thing Tifa expects is to help Aerith become accustomed to the large body of water.Written for Aerti Week 2020, Day Two!
Relationships: Aerith Gainsborough/Tifa Lockhart
Series: shine bright, once more [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1925905
Kudos: 42





	sunset secrets

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry if you see any typos,, docs was being a pain and wouldn't let me live sjjdjd i'll come back to fix that (eventually)
> 
> chosen prompt: hopes for future content
> 
> i hope the group gets to relax when they reach costa, perhaps we'll have the aerti date, who knows...

"Not to piss on y'alls parade, but does anyone have the gil to afford any of this?" 

Barret eyes the cocktail with all the uncertainty a man can have, not understanding how someone could be enjoying a mojito when the prices on the menu could make anyone poor in hours. Tifa calmly sips on a simple orange juice with too many ice cubes, hellbent on keeping an eye on Yuffie who thinks she'll be able to drink alcohol without anyone noticing. Aerith and Nanaki end up playing soccer with some of the kids outside, Cloud insistent on scoping out the houses and villas (as if Sephiroth would be sunbathing somewhere). 

Lucky for them, tourists and locals alike will be enjoying the beach for a good part of the day, either sporting a generous tan or an awful sunburn; not like they care either way. Though at night it'll be a different story, she can imagine the current lounge full of people once the sun begins to set. The less attention the better. 

"As long as no one gets drunk, things should be fine." Tifa pointedly glares at Yuffie as she waves over the bartender for another drink, paying for her own before leaving her seat, patting Barret on the back on her way out. The gunman sends her an alarmed look, ready to protest but his attention snaps towards Yuffie, cursing up a storm as she tries to not-so secretly order a glass of rum and coke.

The brutal sunshine blinds her the second she leaves the building, Tifa squints in an attempt to not trip over her own feet, spotting Nanaki laying under the shade, fiery tail flicking the ball as the kids pass it to each other. Even after the refreshing drink, she feels the heat of the sun mercilessly beating down on her, hurrying her pace to reach the inn as fast as possible. They'd been sightseeing, scouting as Cloud would say, only stopping to check in for the night, and Tifa's ready to ditch her gear for something appropriate, they'd received enough looks.

Approaching the building, the brawler yelps when she collides with another body, instinctively latching onto the other person to not topple to the ground. 

"Sorry!" The two apologize in unison, pausing at the familiar voice, only to meet familiar emerald eyes. Aerith's concern quickly morphs into cheekiness, grasping Tifa's wrist in a secure grip. 

"There you are! I'm glad it's you, I don't think I could've lasted another second watching Cloud complain about the cost of the villas." Tifa raises a brow at the oddness of the situation but the girl waves it off, tugging her away from the inn's entrance. "I'd say we should have a girl's day out, but Yuffie seems kind of busy right now."

Tifa can only pray they won't be kicked out of town.

――――

"So, any ideas what we should get?" The two of them enter the first boutique in sight, the cashier sparing them a lazy wave only to bury his nose into a magazine, leaving the girls to browse in peace. 

"Swimsuits and an outfit? It's not like we're staying for long." Aerith hums in agreement, detaching herself from Tifa's wrist to walk towards the large collection of bikinis, entranced by all the vibrant colors and variations, pulling out a few ones that catch her eye. The brawler lingers behind, instead focusing on the beach necessities on the other side of the store. "I'll go look for some sunscreen and towels."

Snatching a shopping basket, she loads it with two multicolored beach towels, grabbing the largest bottle of sunscreen for good measure as the rest most likely would forget to buy their own. The parasol does look tempting, and after weighing the pros and cons she decides to splurge a little, taking the orange one with chocobo print. She walks towards the changing rooms, placing the basket and the parasol to the side while she waits for the flower girl to try out the swimsuits she chose. 

Tifa perks up when the curtain of Aerith's cubicle slides open, her jaw positively drops to the floor at the figure twirling into view, a melodic giggle snapping her out of her staring. The flower girl wears a turquoise two piece, the strapless top decorated with white outlines, the pastel pink coverup flowy and see through. For extra measure, the sunglasses atop her head perfect the look, her hair pulled up in a neat bun while her usual bangs beautifully frame her face. " _So_ … how does it look?"

"You look— I-I mean it really—" The brawler stammers, scrambling to come up with an answer that doesn't sound stupid, flushing red when the latter chuckles. "It's amazing."

"Why thank you," Aerith responds, skipping over to the girl before latching onto her wrist and dragging her towards the cubicle. "I got you a bunch, too! Tell me if I need to look for more!"

Leaving Tifa inside, Aerith busies herself with gathering her own clothes and paying for the stuff they've already got, the brawler eyeing the swimsuits neatly piled on top of a stool in the corner. The first one is a size smaller than hers, the top of the second one barely gives her any room to breathe, the third one's shorts not making it past her thighs. Just as she's about to call for the flower girl, she pauses and rummages through the pile, setting aside the white coverup skirt as a possibility. 

Ten minutes later and various failed attempts, Tifa settles with a wine red bikini, the high waisted shorts neatly hugging her curves and not squeezing her to death, the white skirt tied at her side. For good measure, she rearranges her hair into a high ponytail, letting the stray strands do as they please before picking up her outfit, frowning when she realizes she forgot to grab a pair of sandals. Tifa peeks through a small gap in the curtain, lighting up when Aerith catches her eye. "A little help?"

Aerith already has an extra bag in hand, her pink dress visible from the top, taking Tifa's clothes and shoving them with the rest, shuffling inside to get the rest of the swimsuits to place them in their respective hanger. The two waste no time finding sandals, paying for Tifa's choice of swimsuit and heading outside. Said girl is pleased when people merely give them a glance, blending in with the vast amount of tourists, steering her partner towards another shop to find clothing appropriate for the climate. 

They quickly make their way to the inn, leaving behind the extras along with their normal gear and head out to the sandy beach. Nanaki ends up joining the girls on their way, posture relaxed in a way they hadn't seen before, letting himself be affectionately pet on the head. 

Faraway laughter of children and idle chatter greet the trio as they reach the large expanse of sand and saltwater, the gentle breeze offering a cool sensation before they trudge their way through the sand. In a particularly busy spot, Tifa moves to walk around the group of people only to feel a tight grip on her arm, the Ancient clinging onto her as if her life depends on it. 

"Sorry, we're kind of close to the ocean and…" she trails off, unsure how to voice out her fears, but Tifa smiles reassuringly in response, making sure not to go too close to the shore. The three scan their surroundings to make sure the slimy scientist is nowhere to be found, unpacking their towels in an area farther away from the crowded parts. The parasol is large enough to fit all of them, so they don't have to squeeze together for shade. 

"Sunscreen time!" Aerith takes a generous amount of the liquid, lathering it across her body with even strokes, momentarily taking off her coverup to avoid stains. She does end up catching Tifa off guard, who clearly had _not_ been staring, motioning her closer. "I can't reach my back, could you put it on?"

Nodding a little too fast, she pours a bit onto her hands, stamping down the urge to blush as she begins lathering it onto her shoulders. The Ancient doesn't seem to mind the intimacy of the gesture, humming along as she watches kids and adults have fun in the ocean. Nanaki drifts off to sleep almost immediately, only twitching when Aerith paints his nose white with the leftover sunscreen. 

"There you go." Tifa reaches the bottle to start on herself, only for it to be snatched away the second she sets it down. Aerith merely smiles, returning the favor while the brawler almost melts down right there and then. It's a shame it doesn't last longer, the latter putting on her sunglasses and laying down on the towel, a pleased sigh parting from her lips. Tifa uses their bag and places it onto the top of her towel, using it as a cushion for her head. 

Despite the looming inevitable battles that lie ahead of them, it's a godsend gift they're able to relax for a while, especially when Shinra hadn't made it easier for them. She's not surprised when the flower girl's breathing slowly evens out, out like a light in a matter seconds. Tifa lays back with a pleased sigh, close to falling asleep as well only to cling onto the noise from reality. Even if they're out in the open, the natural reflexes to watch over her teammates keeps her awake. 

Not even thirty minutes later, her eyes snap open at a particular loud screech, spotting the young ninja high in the air until she splashes into the ocean, laughing when she resurfaces with her hair plastered on her face. Barret and Cloud approach them, the former wearing the most hideous pair of trunks she's ever seen in her life, a dark green color with a yellow materia print. Thankfully, the ex-SOLDIER has plain black ones, expression concealed by the sunglasses, but by the reddening of his skin she knows he's suffering. Tifa fishes out the sunscreen and throws it his way, receiving a small but thankful smile in return. 

"About time we take a break! Marlene woulda loved it here." Barret wistfully sighs, placing down his own parasol, only to whip back around when a beach ball collides with his back. Yuffie's cackles manage to stir awake the two sleeping beauties, only to shriek when the man grabs the ball and marches her way. No one makes a move to help her, not even as she gets dunked under water. Beside her, Aerith stretches wide, taking off her sunglasses to place them on top of Nanaki's head, leaning back on her elbows. 

"Never felt so refreshed in my life, we definitely should do this more often." Tifa hums in response, eyeing the various inflatables the teen brought, only hoping she hadn't 'borrowed' them from someone. Instead of staying under the shade, Cloud finishes applying sunscreen only to walk away from the group, attracted to the volleyball game nearby. 

Deeming enough payback for the day, Barret joins the blond and challenges him for a game after the current group finishes, confident even with the gun for an arm, Cloud immediately agreeing. Without a distraction, Yuffie bounds towards the girls, a broad grin on her face. "C'mon! Let's go swimming! Where's the fun in tanning?"

Tifa notices the hesitation in Aerith's eyes, not wanting to disappoint the ninja, so she decides to step in. "We'll be right there, okay?"

Pleased, Yuffie snatches one of the tube inflatables, running back towards the waves with a loud yell, some kids her age joining the fun. The Cetra fiddles with her coverup, receiving a supportive nudge from Nanaki as he stands up, sunglasses slipping onto the bag as he walks over to the donut inflatable, pushing it towards the pair. "Perhaps this could be of use."

"He's right— if you're up for it we could try." Tifa suggests, soothingly rubbing her shoulder. The last thing she wants is to make her uncomfortable, yet brightens up when the girl nods in response, determination written across her face. Grabbing the purple inflatable, the two take off their coverups and make their way towards the shore, Nanaki staying to watch over their stuff. Aerith slips through the inflatable, the water only brushing her feet, holding onto Tifa's hand with a deathly grip.

"I'll go in first, follow at your pace." A chill runs down the brawler's spine at the coldness of the ocean, though her face remains indifferent to not spook the girl, only stopping when she's knee deep. "Can you swim?"

To her surprise, Aerith nods. "Yeah, mom taught me how to in the pond back home. _Modern problems require modern solutions_ , she said."

"Feels different, doesn't it?" She hadn't been to the beach in ages, but her dad made sure she learned, always ready for worst case scenario.

"You can't see the end of it…" Tifa guides her deeper, hoping to distract her from thinking too much about it. She can't help but laugh at the small squeal Aerith lets out, only splutter when she retaliates by splashing water onto her face. 

"Okay, we'll go until we reach Yuffie." Aerith readjusts her grip on the float, nodding for Tifa to continue. Soon, the pair are floating on the water with no care in the world, watching Yuffie engage in a battle with her tube and mercilessly smacking one particular kid that won't stop splashing her. 

Tifa finds herself letting go of Aerith's hand, diving underwater for a few seconds to cool down, only to squint her eyes shut when Aerith innocently flicks water into her eyes. The girl giggles, only to gasp when Tifa kicks her foot upwards, soaking her upper body. 

"Water fight!" The ninja yells at the top of her lungs, the girls caught up in a flurry of waves as new faces join in. Eventually, she recognizes Barret's deep laughter in the middle of the chaos, Cloud somewhere on the sidelines, a competitive spark in his eyes gleaming dangerously. Many bystanders decide to jump in the fun, Aerith using her inflatable to glide away before anyone could target her, her uncontrollable laughter infectious. 

It's when she bumps against someone and dangerously leans forward that Tifa's reflexes kick in, swimming towards her and catching her at the last second when the inflatable slips away. Her arms securely wrap around her waist, feeling her latch onto her neck as they sway for a moment. She definitely doesn't flush at their proximity, instead hoists her up so she can get comfortable. 

"You okay?" She asks, feeling the flower girl melt into the embrace, making sure to swim closer to shore in case she wants to take a break. The inflatable is already in someone else's possession, so she may have to get out and take another one.

"Never been better." Aerith nods, her breath tickling Tifa's neck, giggling when she notices Barret dunking Cloud underwater, only to be smacked by the neon green tube coming from Yuffie. "This is nice."

_Fuck, she's truly whipped._

The two of them stay tangled together for a long while, occasionally providing support to their teammates, until people begin to leave the water. Taking it as their cue to leave, Tifa paddles to the shore, letting Aerith cling onto her as they reach the sand, only to raise the flower girl higher, one arm resting under her knees and the other supporting her back. She pointless ignores the smirk Yuffie sends their way, focused on reaching their spot. 

She almost trips over her own feet when Aerith presses her lips to her cheek. "A thank you for my dearest hero." Innocently batting her eyelids, the girl nestles her head back into the crook of the brawler's neck, letting herself be carried.

Tifa sets her down with care, taking both of their towels and shaking them for good measure, handing Aerith hers so they can dry themselves. Exhaustion is starting to tug at her body, but the good kind, eager to get back to the inn and fall into a long nap. 

"You didn't win, you were underwater so much that you probably drink a gallon of saltwater." Cloud bickers with Yuffie on their way, having relinquished the floats to the other tourists, Barret accompanied by Nanaki. The only one that's mildly energetic is the warrior, though he looks eager to fall back asleep as well. 

"Well, we can decide that tonight, I'm sure going back to nap." Tifa announces, wrapping the towel around her shoulders, picking up the bag as Aerith slides next to her. 

"I'm gonna stay with Nanaki and find some treasure—" the adults pointedly stare at the teen, her mischievous smile dropping into a petulant pout— "Fine, I'll start out of trouble."

"Good, now if you'll excuse us." Aerith reaches to take Tifa's hand, lacing their fingers together and waving over her shoulder as she leads the girl away from the group. Yuffie cackles in response, drowning out Barret's cheers and Cloud amused chuckle as the pair don't bother looking back. 

The warmth in her chest doesn't seem to be fading out anytime sooner, especially when she notices the newfound confidence in Aerith when she doesn't flinch away at their closeness to the ocean. What's there to complain about? Especially when she falls into slumber with the flower girl wrapped in her arms, dreams filled with petals, sunshine and a smile that blooms only for her.


End file.
